


Seeing Red

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adrenaline, Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Clothing, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting Kink, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Marking, Medical, Mild Gore, More Blood, Murder, Murder Kink, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Showers, Temperature Play, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wound Cleansing, actual lube, blood marking, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to killing General Hux preferred long-range attacks on his part to ensure that his immaculate uniform was not tarnished. That didn’t mean he lacked the ability to get dirty. </p><p>On one of the few occasions Hux accompanied Kylo to a reconnaissance to a First Order sympathizer Kylo found out just how dirty the general can get when need be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowlicious/gifts).



> This is all because sinfullucifer wanted blood-fucking.

Their confidant had betrayed them by leading them to an underground base where Resistance captain and a dozen accompanying allies all armed with blasters awaited. As terms of the prior agreement made with the confidant, only General Hux and Kylo Ren had gone to this meeting. Of course, Captain Phasma was not too far away but any additional help would take time.

The utter betrayal had infuriated Hux to the point that even Kylo’s anger seemed paled as Hux drew from the folds of his greatcoat a black blaster and began to rapid fire extinguish enemies while his coat fluttered to the floor. Kylo simultaneously ignited his lightsaber, slashing through blaster metal and human flesh easily and matching the ferocity Hux suddenly displayed.

By the end of the fire fight only Hux and Kylo were left standing. Their own wounds where blaster bolts had nicked shoulders and thighs starting to seep blood into their dark clothing. Blood belonging to neither of them was splattered across their faces.  Hux slumped to his knees, ignoring the fact that they landed in a pool of blood as Kylo extinguished his blade.

As he was holstering the hilt onto its loop and walking over to Hux he noticed that Hux was breathing rapidly. He removed his helmet and set it on the chest of a fallen Rebel. Concerned with Hux’s condition, Kylo squatted in front of Hux to ensure that he was not injured else where. 

Without warning Hux pushed Kylo onto his back and crashed his lips against his hard enough that Kylo’s bottom lip split and blood gushed out. 

Taken by surprise, Kylo vaguely registered that his robes would be lapping up the blood below them but he kissed Hux back with earnest. Hux groaned into Kylo’s mouth and drew a knee up between Kylo’s legs, separating them. Kylo felt the surge of blood push up against the seat of his pants and it both sickened and excited him.

Hux tangled his fingers into Kylo’s hair, yanking roughly to make Kylo turn his so he could bite roughly into his neck. Kylo moaned softly, his hands making their way up Hux’s thighs to grip at his hips. Hux took this time to grind down on Kylo, his obvious erection prodding into Kylo’s sharp hip even through the layers of clothing they were wearing. Kylo laughed aloud, riding high on bloodlust and adrenaline as he inched his fingers under Hux’s uniform top and sank his fingers deeper into Hux’s hips.

An almost savage growl escape Hux’s lips as he yanked at Kylo’s waist-belt and outer robes, “Too many damn clothes...”

Kylo unclasped the belt himself, allowing the layers of his clothing to become loose enough for Hux to push them aside and yank down his pants. The feel of congealing blood against his bare lower back felt interesting. Hux’s right hand accidentally fell off Kylo’s hip and splashed into a thick puddle next to them. He noticed that the blood was still hot and he considered that the Force surrounding Kylo could be the cause.

Hux paused, thinking about this fact, then ran his hand across Kylo’s abdomen, streaking the pale skin with dark red. Kylo whimpered, the drying blood - _Rebel blood_ \- feeling tight and filthy on his skin. 

Between more heated kisses and lip-bitings Kylo managed to say, “Lube.”

Hux stopped and clenched his jaw, “Is not like I have any.”

Kylo jerked his head towards his belt, “Side strap.”

Hux raised his eyebrows but he opened the side strap to reveal a small unlabeled plasto bottle while Kylo propped himself on his hands and knees. He squirted a large amount in his left fingers, not bothering to even warm it, before prodding and fingering at Kylo’s entrance.

Kylo squirmed, a beautiful mess of dark robes pulled up halfway on his torso and down to around his knees. When Hux could insert two fingers smoothly into Kylo he pulled out his aching erection and coat it with lube. Kylo impatiently Force-pushed Hux closer to him as he arched back so Hux had little choice to insert himself entirely into Kylo, making Kylo cry out with pain and pleasure.

The only sounds in the chamber were the rustle of clothing and of the filthy slaps of skin as Hux fucked into Kylo. Kylo reached out a hand to steady himself, landing soundly in a pool of blood that backsplashed across his face and onto Hux. Warmed by his Force-touch, the blood oozed down Hux’s face as gentle as a caress. Hux stuttered a few more thrusts and reached under them to roughly stroke Kylo until he was shuddering, his semen dripping onto to the floor and mixing with blood as Hux was coming within him.

Oversensitive, Hux withdrew and hastily tucked himself back into his pants while Kylo swayed, come slipping out of his hole and trickling down his thigh. After a few seconds of heavy breathing Kylo lugged himself up and fixed his robes before clasping his belt back on. 

Absorbed blood had made the dark clothing even darker, making Hux think Kylo appeared like a moving void.  

“General? Lord Ren?” Captain Phasma’s voice called out from the other side of the chamber door. Upon no reply several blaster fires went off, propelling the door past the two men as Captain Phasma entered the room.

Kylo and Hux looked at one another before Kylo reached down to take his helmet off of the dead rebel’s chest and clamping it into position, walking his way past Captain Phasma as General Hux debriefed her on the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to add another chapter...

Once aboard the _Finalizer_ Kylo immediately headed to his private quarters. Part way there he changed his mind and went instead to Hux’s, knowing that the refresher there would be slightly larger. 

He ached all over. The rush of battle and the adrenaline fueled fuck had worn off to leave him feeling raw all over. Dirt from the chamber and blood caked him all over while the blood soaked into his robes made them feel much heavier. Small droplets oozed out as he made his way down hallways and across ramps but he ignored them. 

As he stepped into Hux’s quarters he removed his helmet and placed it on a table, mentally noting to himself to clean it later. He then stripped down layer by layer before tossing the robes into a waste bin since they were not salvageable. He walked around nude, picking up Hux’s datapad and keying in for one of the ship’s hospitality droids to deliver a set of clean robes as soon as possible. Finished with that line of business, he placed the datapad on a shelf and made his way to the refresher.

The full length mirror against a wall gave him a chance to look over his wounds, various blaster skim marks on his torso and one particularly bad slash on his inner thigh that he had not noticed before but had been slowly bleeding. He pulled down from a side cabinet a medikit and a towel that he put on the floor before sitting down on the towel to look closer at the wound. Using the Force he pried back open the scabbing wound to cleanse it. The bacta soaked cloth he used sent rivulets of pain up his leg but he gritted his teeth and continued on until the wound was clean. 

The other wounds did not take long, with most having had instant cauterization from the blaster pulse. He had been able to stop a few and divert others but in the melee a few shots came very close. Satisfied with his cleaning, Kylo stood and stretched just as felt Hux’s presence into the main room.

“I am in here.” Kylo called out as he heard Hux move the datapad to its proper place.

Hux’s footsteps landed softly as he walked to the refresher. He was still dressed in his full uniform, only his hat having been removed and more than likely placed next to Kylo’s helmet.

“Captain Phasma has been informed of what to do for the duration of what would have been our negotiation period.” Hux said, unzipping his uniform and peeling it off layer by layer to cast it into the same bin that Kylo had placed his, “Tomorrow I am having a cycle of interrogating and reconditioning start, I would like you to be there.”

“Why me?” Kylo asked, helping Hux remove his sweat-soaked undershirt.

“Not only was our rendezvous a set up but our intel on this planet was copied and then corrupted.” Hux said, “Our previous information about this being a sympathizer-led planet had been falsely constructed - by someone on the inside.”

Kylo chewed the inside of his cheek as Hux removed his underclothes to stand proudly nude. Hux’s mind was too obviously stuck on professional matters to realize the effect he was having on Kylo as he assessed his injuries in the mirror.

Multiple places across his torso were bruised from where he had been punched or kicked while on his left shoulder was a terrible burn that he knew would have to be treated in the medical bay.There was also a slash that extended across his right cheek to under his eye where a rebel had slashed him with a crude knife. He worked his jaw and part the wound opened, bright red blood trailing down his face like a tear. As he watched it slide down his eye caught Kylo’s flushed reflection and smiled, his tongue flicking out to lap up the blood as it passed by the corner of his mouth.

Kylo made a low whining noise, stepping up behind the general to wrap his arms about his waist to delicately place them on Hux’s narrow hips. Hux tilted his to study Kylo as he took his thumb and dragged it across the trail of blood, the red smudging against his pale skin. Kylo pressed against Hux, his growing erection telling Hux everything he needed to know. 

Hux licked the blood from his hand in a dare. Kylo narrowed his eyes and dropped his hands, going to the refresher stall and turning on the water to blasting. Hux quirked a smile and after the water had warmed to just this side of being too hot they both got in.

Kylo was on him in a second, biting at his lip and grinding up against him, their erections slicked with water as it crashed down from above them. Hux grabbed Kylo’s shoulders and slammed against the wall, eliciting a soft whine from Kylo.

“Do you like me making you go wild?” Hux asked as he kissed at Kylo’s exposed neck, “To be at my every whim to play with you as I see fit?”

Kylo grunted as Hux shoved his thigh between his legs, grinding up into Kylo’s balls while biting harsh into his shoulder to draw blood. The water instantly washed it away, turning the water a slight pink as it slid down their bodies. Hux bit two more times, one on each of Kylo’s pecks and left angry marks that leaked blood.

Hux reached behind him to find the refresher’s lever and slowly adjusted it downwards until they were being pelted by icy water. Kylo shivered against him, his teeth rattling as the cold water ran over his pecs and down his torso. Without warning Hux yanked the level upwards to make the water reach its hottest point while gripping Kylo by the waist to keep him still. 

The lurch from icy cold to extremely hot had Kylo shuddering and rutting even harder against Hux as Hux gripped both of their shafts together, using the last shred of control he had to stroke vigorously, his own knees shaking as they climaxed together. Kylo leaned heavily against Hux as the water was turned off and together they exited the refresher.

Water droplets fell from Kylo’s hair as he grabbed a towel to wrap about his waist. Hux didn’t even bother, instead placing his hand on Kylo’s throat gently, not even trying to squeeze but just to have him hold in one place, and looked him right in the eye.

“Rest.” Hux said, his voice soft but firm.

Lust-blown and exhaustion-laden dark eyes met Hux’s as Hux smiled and let him go, opting to skip getting a towel to instead just go to his bed and collapse into the covers.

The new aches on Kylo’s body having joined the previous aches made him feel like one giant bruise but as he slipped beneath the covers he knew that tomorrow there would be more by the time Hux was finished with him.

He loved every minute of it.


End file.
